Forever?
by Tomoe1
Summary: The thoughts of Kaoru after Kenshin finally confess his love for her. I really hope this story won't disappoint you guys. I spent a lot of time on this.


To Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya & Naomi :~ Thank you for your review.I've read your fanfics too and they're better than mine but anyway please continue to write reviews for the rest of my fanfics. I hope that's not too big a favour for you guys. Thanks again. (^_^)  
  
Forever? Character: Kaoru & Kenshin  
  
I looked at his face as he slept soundly. This was all too real to be true. Can this be for real? I was in a confused state, a picture of hesitation painted on my face. Here he was right next to me, yet I refuse to believe that what he said last night was all true. He actually said that he would stay by my side forever. I laughed to myself as I thought of what he said to me. The sweetness of it lingered in my mouth as if I was sucking on this sweet that could last forever. I got up quietly to prepare breakfast for both of us. The rest of them were all at Sanosuke's house. Maybe this was another plan of Megumi to let us be alone together. I smiled as I thought of the times when Megumi told me of tactics and plans on how to get Kenshin to profess his love for me. They did not work no matter how hard she tried. But now it happened except without her help. I guess fate finally gave him the courage. I gaze at the sunrise. It was one of the nicest things I've ever seen but it could never surpass the beauty of Kenshin´s eyes. It was a lovely shade of violet.  
  
I've waited for that day so long and yet now I felt suspicious of his love for me. Maybe the lack of sleep is getting to my head, confusing my emotions and me. Was the wait for him too long? Was that what made me feel this way? I frown as I started hating myself for thinking such things. How can I doubt him?! I tried to smile and to push away the nonsensical thoughts in my head. This may be how people who waited too long for the confession of love from the loved ones feel. I guess they may be all like me, doubting the very one they love. Even the doubts of his love did not destroy this sweetness that lingered within me. I became so much happier and carefree. I guess this must be what love is. It's a perfect epitome of a sweet dessert after a horrible dinner that I cooked. I laughed to myself at the comparison that I made in my head. I can't believe I'm actually criticizing myself. Love is definitely making me all crazy. I think I should not make breakfast for him lest that he would start throwing up after eating it. What is happening to me?! Whatever happened to me that made me think badly of myself. I stepped out of the house to take in some fresh air and of course to try to calm myself down. My mind was in whir, it was spinning full of thoughts.  
  
The vast of white before me was too beautiful to be described in words. It was like as if a huge white sheet of cloth covered everything. It was definitely a magnificent view. The sun rose up, the snow was starting to melt. I stretched my back and gave a lazy yawn. Then suddenly I stiffened up as a horrible thought appeared in my mind. The setting was exactly the same. There was a blizzard last night too. When we huddled up together, he looked at me and confessed his love for me. Did he thought of me as Tomoe?! A feeling of dreadfulness overcame me. I was convinced that it was the cause. Now, I felt heart broken and the sweetness within me melted away just like the sun melting away the snow. I felt bitterness. Bitterness.  
  
I went back in only to find Kenshin awake. "Kenshin." My eyes did not want to meet his though I know he's eyes are gazing intently at me. Finally the intensity of his gaze forced me to look up and I saw concern, puzzled and love all rolled into one. I could even feel it. There we stood as we both gazed at each other. And then like a lightning that stuck me, it finally dawned on me why I had to wait so long before he confessed his love for me. He wanted the best for me. He only wanted to be sure that he could protect me with all his heart. He had to be confident. He had to be determined. I realised the long wait was worth it. All of my thoughts and doubts were cast away, never to return. Before me stood a man so genuine and true. How can I doubt him?! A tinge of guilt pricked my heart. A thin line formed on my face, it was a smile. A smile of guilt and shame yet of happiness. I've found the happiness that I was searching for. He was right before me, before my very own eyes. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Aishiteru.zutto..zutto.." He embrace me in his arms and I felt warmth. Warmth that I had never felt before. It was a great feeling and addictive too. "Don't worry, we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I promise you." His words filled my eyes with tears and they rolled gracefully down onto his shoulder. Tears of happiness and relief, not of sadness. We'll be together forever. 


End file.
